Secret Agent Man
by PrettyPretty
Summary: Agent Donovan's POV - "I love this job."


"This is Agent Donavan. I've got Flamingo."  
  
"I hate that." I can't help but smile as CJ mutters under her breath as she  
  
walks past me and in her office. It's going to be a fun day. Why not get the  
  
fun started.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am."  
  
"Are you ever going to call me CJ?"  
  
"Never on the clock, Ms. Cregg."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Off the clock, that's different." She stares at me for a minute and it  
  
takes everything in my training not to smile. I'll just keep my expression  
  
neutral. That should really get her.  
  
"CJ!" Carol runs in like her hair is on fire. These people are all going to  
  
have heart attacks by lunch. I thought I had a stressful job. I think I'm  
  
the only one here whose blood pressure isn't through the roof.  
  
"Leo needs to see you."  
  
"Thanks Carol." CJ sighs before taking off her coat and putting it on the  
  
rack. She hasn't been sleeping. You can tell in her eyes. She's tired. Tired  
  
and worried. She's just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
"Well Agent Sunshine, let's get this day started."  
  
"Are you ever going to call me Special Agent Sunshine?" I grin at her before  
  
she walks past me and into the bullpen.  
  
"Never on the clock."  
  
"And off the clock?"  
  
"Well, that's different now isn't it?" I love it when she looks at me like  
  
that. She's flirtatious by nature, but damn, she's gorgeous. Donna  
  
practically runs past us on her way to Josh's office. He's yelling her name  
  
again. If I were she, I'd throw something at him. But it's just what they  
  
do. I've been in the West Wing for two weeks now so I've seen how they act.  
  
He's in love with her. He just doesn't know it yet. Well, maybe he does. She  
  
on the other is very aware of her feelings. The job is getting in the way. I  
  
know how that feels. I watch as CJ walks ahead of me. It's an amazing view.  
  
We both nod our greetings to Margaret as we enter her office. CJ goes on  
  
into Leo's office while I stand outside the door. I think I freak Margaret  
  
out. Of course, she looks kind of skittish anyway. Donna walks to the door  
  
and sticks her head in.  
  
"Hey Margaret, Josh will be a little late. He's on the phone with Cromwell."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Lunch?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"See you then. Good morning Agent Donavan."  
  
"Morning, ma'am." She laughs a little as she leaves and I hear her talk to  
  
herself.  
  
"I love that." I grin a little as I look at the floor for a moment. Donna's  
  
nice. I like her. Josh is going to be very lucky one day. Well, if he ever  
  
gets his head out of his ass. Leo's door opens and CJ steps through. She  
  
leans against the now closed door and rubs the bridge of her nose. It's  
  
going to be a long day.Â  She takes off at a determined stride. Something's  
  
up. She stops by Sam's office. He looks like death on a cracker.  
  
"Okay, this is how's it's going to go. We are going to annihilate your  
  
so-called friend."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
  
"We're meeting in the basement with Bruno and Doug at 10."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I....."  
  
"I know. Let's just....."  
  
"Yeah." Sam stares at his desk for a second and then looks at CJ again. She  
  
gives him a small smile and turns to leave. She walks around me and into  
  
Toby's office. Her hand grazes my elbow as she turns the corner.  
  
"Tobus!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Meeting at 10."  
  
"Basement? About the thing?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"'kay."  
  
"Okay." Before she can walk out, he stops her.  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"I'm fine, Toby. Really."  
  
"Okay."Â  She exits his office and gives me a sideways look.Â  She's not fine.  
  
Not really. She's scared. Who wouldn't be? At first I thought she and Toby  
  
had something going on. But I just don't get that vibe from them. They seem  
  
to be really good friends. I think they've known each other for a long time.  
  
She walks into her office and I stand outside the door. She shuffles some  
  
papers across her desk and I can hear her talking on the phone.  
  
"Hey, secret agent man!"  
  
"Ma'am?" I step in her office and look at the grin on her face. She's up to  
  
something.  
  
"We've got a little field trip at three."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Dr. Northcutt's office."  
  
"I'll need the number." She's definitely up to something. She's grinning way  
  
too much.  
  
"Here." I pick up her phone and dial the number. Oh, holy hell. It's a  
  
gynecologist's office. Two can play at this game. I inform the nurse's of  
  
the procedures that will be taken to insure CJ's safety and then I hang up  
  
the phone.  
  
"It won't be a problem, ma'am."  
  
"Fine. I'm sure they have some pretty good magazine's you can read in the  
  
waiting room."  
  
"No ma'am." This is going to be fun. She's looking at me trying to read my  
  
expression.  
  
"What?" She's grinning again and so am I. Oh this is going to be fun.  
  
"I won't be in the waiting room."  
  
"Where will you be?"  
  
"Where you go, I go." I wait a beat as my words sink in. Her face pales a  
  
little and I'm trying not to laugh.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't worry. I had three sisters. I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I'll have to stand where I can observe the doctor's movements at a all  
  
times. Your safety is my first priority."  
  
"Are you insane!?" She looks like she's about to pop a vein. I knew this day  
  
was going to be fun.  
  
"No ma'am. I'm just doing my job." I duck before the stapler hits me in the  
  
head.  
  
"Nice arm."  
  
"Out!"  
  
"See you at three. I'll be around."  
  
"OUT!" I love my job. 


End file.
